What You Do To Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean Winchester never thought he'd meet the love of his life in a brothel and she turns him into a real soft touch, but how will she react when she finds out about his past? Post Apocalypse. Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never thought he'd meet the love of his life in a brothel and she turns him into a real soft touch, but how will she react when she finds out about his past? Post Apocalypse. Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Brookes

**A/N: **Yes, the story summary is a little odd, but I'm really gonna enjoy writing this one, I can feel it coming. As usual, everyone got out okay, Lucifer went back to the pit, Castiel and Gabriel returned to Heaven and visit the Winchesters as often as possible, while Sam got back together with Sarah and they live in a small house near Bobby's. Bobby is up and walking, Crowley visiting him occasionally while Dean lives in an apartment in the city, working as a mechanic. This first chapter is a little angsty because of the situation, but it will hopefully be romantic and funny later. By the way, Caitlyn isn't working in the brothel out of choice and Dean is kinda caring. I'd like to know what you think of this because I'm kinda nervous about this one. ENJOY! xxx

**

* * *

What You Do To Me**

**Chapter One **

Dean needed to get laid. He'd not gotten laid since Anna and that was just under two years ago. He sat in a brothel in Illinois after his last hunt before starting a job, looking around at the red, black and white walls, girls wandering around in lingerie waiting for the next guy to come along, do their thing and leave them for another guy. There were plenty of hot women in there, different things about them making them appealing.

He spotted one girl stood by the bar, who had dark hair and slightly tanned skin, stunning blue eyes and beautiful curves with long, sexy, gorgeously shaped legs. Her hands and fingers were small and she wore a black and blue lingerie set, her feet in black heels. There was something else though that he couldn't quite place. She really was beautiful, but this was something…deeper…

_Okay, Winchester. Scrap that thought. _

She looked worth it, so he got up and moved to the bar, standing beside her, feeling her eyes trailing his body. He turned and smiled cheekily, leaning on an elbow against the bar to look at her. She turned and grinned seductively.

"You lookin' for a ride?" She asked, feeling sick with herself for doing so.

Dean licked his lips and nodded, seeing her look to the bartender and nod herself. Dean handed his money to the bartender as instructed and felt the girl take his hand and lead him to her room. Locking the door, she moved towards him and kissed his lips, feeling him kiss back immediately. Breaking the kiss she looked deep into his eyes, Dean feeling something twinge in his gut. He could feel that she was nervous, and there was something pleading in her eyes…like those souls in Hell, pleading to be saved.

"My name's Caitlyn." She said as seductively as possible.

"Dean." He replied.

"Dean…good strong name." Caitlyn whispered, leading them towards the bed, her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders, "I love a man with a strong name."

She looked like she just didn't belong here. He wondered what her reason was for being here. Caitlyn leaned up and kissed Dean's lips again, her hands trailing over his body and feeling at the muscle. Dean's lips moved with hers and she pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist to begin her work.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Caitlyn clearly wasn't relaxed as Dean entered her slowly.

"Caitlyn…" He began, "Are you alright?"

_Since when did whorehouses employ timid girls? _

The girl nodded but Dean knew she was lying. Why was this kid even here if she was so timid? Maybe this wasn't her choice, but she was clearly scared and that vulnerability made something in Dean's chest tighten. He pulled her up a little and wrapped his arms around her, actually holding her close to him before asking her a question he wouldn't ask any other girl.

"Do you not want to do this?"

Caitlyn gripped Dean tighter and fought back tears as she answered his question.

"Yes…I like you…" She said accidentally out loud, suddenly thinking of another excuse, "And I need the money."

Dean kept her held close as he began to move his hips, taking care to kiss her neck, her chest and her lips to keep her calm.

After a while, both of them were sweating and shivering as they came, Caitlyn crying out and gripping Dean's shoulders as she climaxed. Dean groaned as he came into the condom and slumped on top of Caitlyn who tried to so hard to keep her tears at bay. She managed to every time but after the gentle treatment she'd just received from Dean, a man she'd known for thirty minutes, she just couldn't hold back. Dean heard her sobbing and lifted himself up, looking at the crying girl beneath him and feeling that tightening in his chest again.

"Caitlyn? What's wrong?" Dean asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" Caitlyn whispered, "I'm so sorry…I…If I've ruined it you can take your money back…"

"Wait, what? No! No, I wouldn't take my money back…" Dean told her, "Caitlyn…you don't want to be here do you?"

"Who the fuck does?" She snapped unintentionally, "I'm sorry…"

Dean pulled out and she sat up, covering herself with the sheets as Dean sat beside her.

"I don't wanna burden you with my problems, you've probably got your own problems and you've known me for a half hour at the most…" Caitlyn said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

Dean couldn't leave her here. He wasn't normally like this, and he never stayed long enough for the girl to even talk to him after either, but he just couldn't leave this poor girl here.

"Do you wanna leave?" He asked, Caitlyn staring for a moment before nodding, "Right…get yourself dressed into your normal clothes."

"What are you doing?" She asked as Dean began to get dressed.

"I'm getting you out of here. We'll sneak out the back." Dean told her, holding up his hand when she was going to protest, "Look…you can't stay here…you can come with me…"

"I've known you for a half hour!" Caitlyn hissed, "How do I know you're not a mass rapist or something?"

Dean moved towards the girl and sat on the bed, looking right into her eyes.

"I don't want you to spend your life doing this when you're desperate to leave." He said, Caitlyn's face dropping a little as she saw the look in his eyes, "I'll take care of you, Caitlyn…I swear to you."

Now she'd never normally trust someone like this, but there was something about him that just told her she'd be safe. So she packed her bag and prepared to run. Dean opened the door, checking the coast was clear before leading Caitlyn to the car and speeding away from the brothel and towards a motel.

-TBC-

**

* * *

Bless Dean for caring! Reviews are greatly appreciated, THANKS FOR READING! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never thought he'd meet the love of his life in a brothel and she turns him into a real soft touch, but how will she react when she finds out about his past? Post Apocalypse. Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Brookes

**

* * *

What You Do To Me**

**Chapter Two **

The motel room had a double bed, and Dean locked the door, closed the windows and drew the curtains just in case. He turned to Caitlyn who couldn't help but throw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Dean!" She whispered, "Thank you!"

Dean held her back and smiled to himself. He'd just saved her from a life of constant slavery, rape and being used and she was so grateful to him.

"It was no trouble." Dean replied, "None at all."

Caitlyn really liked Dean a lot. He was so gentle with her, whereas most men just treated her like a piece of meat to throw around. She was a virgin when she showed up there, her virginity taken by her boss so it wouldn't be painful on her first night. Oh, how fucking considerate of him.

Pulling back from the embrace, they looked into one another's eyes and Dean gently caressed her cheek, seeing her lean into the touch.

"Dean…" She whispered, "You're not supposed to pet me…it's not allowed…"

"No, no, no," Dean told her, "You're not there anymore. You're free."

She opened her eyes to look at him, staring deeply into his beautiful green ones.

"What do _you_ feel?" He asked her, "What do _you_ want?"

Caitlyn's answer was simple, released in both a whisper and a scream.

"You."

Dean leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly, pulling her close into his arms and feeling her press into the shape of his body, the two fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"This won't be forced, there won't be anything rough or dirty…" Dean promised, "It's all going to change…"

Breaking their kiss, Caitlyn looked up at him with utter trust in her eyes.

"I know we've only know each other for a few hours…and we don't know much about each other…" She whispered, "But I really like you…"

"You mean in the boyfriend-girlfriend kinda way?" Dean asked, Caitlyn nodding a little in response.

Dean heard a familiar voice in his head then, a deep one that he knew so well.

_Castiel!_

"_Tell her the truth, Dean. Tell her how you feel." _The angel said, _"Have something for yourself for once."_

"Good." Dean replied, "I really like you too."

Caitlyn smiled, actually smiled genuinely and Dean grinned, kissing her languidly before the pair of them ended up on the bed, moving to rest against the pillows as Dean kissed Caitlyn softly, moving his hands up and down her body, caressing her ways he could tell she'd never been touched. She was probably fucked and that was it, but he was going to take good care of her. He was going to make sure that she was satisfied, safe, warm, fed, clothed, bathed, everything. He was going to take her home with him and look after her. He returned to the moment when he felt her pulling his shirt up, so he complied and sat back, letting her pull it over his head and drop it to the floor. Dean pulled Caitlyn into his lap, kissing her neck and shoulders, pulling her tank top over her head to reveal that stunning torso he saw early.

* * *

Dean rested above Caitlyn, leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly as he entered her slowly. This time she was completely relaxed, like she was at home in his arms. He held her close, as he began to move his hips, moving her beautiful hair to kiss her neck and shoulders as he thrusted her languidly.

"Dean…" she whispered, holding him tightly to her as she rocked against him, "You're amazing…"

Dean grinned and bit on her neck lightly, Caitlyn rolling them over so she was on top, pinning Dean's hands above his head before just holding them as she circled her hips, moaning when Dean began to thrust upward. That's when Dean sat up, wrapping his arms around her and moving her hair to one side of her body, kissing her exposed side and then pulling back so they could kiss each other's lips, tongues entwining gently as they moved further and further towards bliss, body's beginning to sparkle with sweat in the soft light of the ugly motel room. Caitlyn shivered as Dean held her, knowing climax was coming.

"Caitlyn…" Dean breathed, "I…"

With that, they came in sync again, riding through their high before falling backwards onto the mattress, Caitlyn climbing off of Dean and laying by his side as he discarded the condom in the metal trash can.

"Dean," She whispered, kissing his lips tenderly, "You're so wonderful."

"So are you." Dean replied kissing her forehead and cradling her protectively, "Wow…"

"Shower?" Caitlyn asked, Dean nodding in response before heading to the bathroom with a very naked Caitlyn behind him.

As he'd held her in his arms, Dean had felt so much love running through his body that it was overwhelming and he was now terrified he was falling for this girl. He just couldn't fall for her…she'd end up hurt or dead.

Unfortunately for Dean (at this point), love cannot be controlled.

-TBC-

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think so far! Thanks for reading! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never thought he'd meet the love of his life in a brothel and she turns him into a real soft touch, but how will she react when she finds out about his past? Post Apocalypse. Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Brookes.

**A/N: **Awww thanks for all your reviews, favourites and alerts so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope the love scene is good enough! xxxx

**

* * *

What You Do To Me**

**Chapter Three **

Dean's apartment door opened and he led Caitlyn inside, smiling at her expression of awe. The place, in all honesty, wasn't the best apartment money could buy, but it was Dean's home and he liked it. Clearly, Caitlyn liked it too.

"Nice place!" She breathed, looking around the apartment.

"Well…it's home, I guess." Dean replied, taking her bag which hardly had any clothes in it.

"Better than anything I've ever lived in."

Dean's chest tightened at that and he took her hand tentatively. During their two days together, they'd learned a damn lot about each other, both in mind and body, but Dean had been vague about his past; just saying that he had a younger brother and his mom died in a fire, then his dad left home and he spent a lot of time in different motels. Caitlyn didn't question what Dean said although she knew there was more to it than he was telling her.

With their fingers locked, Dean grabbed Caitlyn's bag and led her to the bedroom.

"Are you happy sharing the bed with me long term, because if not I'll take the sofa…?" Dean offered, Caitlyn smiling at him before kissing his lips passionately.

"I'm more than happy sharing the bed with you long term." She said, Dean grinning and kissing her back.

"I've got a spare closet over there so you can unpack your stuff if you want." Dean said softly, Caitlyn lifting some underwear out and putting it in the drawers at the side and then hanging up two extra t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

She stood and held out her hands, kissing Dean's lips again.

"Finished." She told him, sadness tinting her eyes as she looked into his.

"That's it?" He asked gently, "That's all you have?"

Caitlyn nodded and wrapped her arms around Dean, the older Winchester holding her back and kissing her temple.

"Tomorrow morning I'm gonna leave you some money, okay? And you're gonna go out and get yourself some new clothes while I'm at work." Dean said, "You can't live on a pair of jeans and two t-shirts."

Dean's chest tightened again when he felt Caitlyn hold him closer, burying her face in his neck.

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

This had to be the weirdest relationship Dean had ever been in. As for Caitlyn, she'd never been in one. Dean Winchester wasn't the type to move in with a prostitute – no former prostitute – who he'd known for three days. He wasn't the type to get attached but Caitlyn just…melted him. She'd been responsible with the money, treasuring it because $350 was the most she'd ever had of her own in her life. She had three pairs of sweatpants, three new pairs of jeans, at least ten tops, a dress for going out in and several pairs of shoes. She had a satchel for carrying her purse, cell phone (which Dean had also given her money for) and keys in. Yeah, Dean had even made sure she got the apartment keys cut so she had a set of her own. They were near enough to domesticated, since until Caitlyn found a job she was at the apartment, cooking and cleaning.

Dean arrived home from work on the Friday evening, smiling as he came through the door.

"Caitlyn?" He called, "I'm home!"

"I'm in the shower!" Caitlyn replied, Dean not objecting before entering the bathroom, "Hey, baby."

"Hey, Sweetheart." Dean said softly, leaning forward as Caitlyn did and meeting her lips in a kiss, "How was your day?"

"Oh my God," Caitlyn breathed, "I had a job interview at a diner in town and I start on Monday!"

"That's awesome!" Dean exclaimed, kissing Caitlyn again as she climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself, "What about pizza for dinner, huh?"

Caitlyn nodded and bit her lip, kissing Dean passionately and running her hands up and down his chest. Dean shivered beneath the touch and sighed as she leaned into his neck, her wet hair and hands soaking into his t-shirt. Dean was dirty and sweaty from working under cars all day, so he pushed Caitlyn away.

"Let me shower, baby…I feel gross." He chuckled, "You could always take a second shower if you like…"

Caitlyn nodded and dropped the towel, revealing her naked beauty to Dean who licked his lips and kissed her again. Caitlyn's hand fumbled for the shower dial and turned the water back on, both lovers turning their attention to removing Dean's clothes.

* * *

After their take-out and evening of watching TV, Dean and Caitlyn began the process of having sex again, but this time, as Dean entered her and as Caitlyn' legs curled around Dean's body and her soft heels rested in the creases at the back of Dean's knees, he felt something so much deeper than just having sex. Caitlyn's arms slid under Dean's and she held his shoulders, both of them fitting together practically perfectly. He lay down upon her and looked deep into her eyes. He realised that she was looking at him in the same way he was looking at her and everything sunk into place. He was in love. He was about to make love, and the scary thing was that he _wasn't_ scared about being in love with Caitlyn. He'd noticed that they'd both taken this damn slowly tonight. Before they started slow but they got through the foreplay pretty quick and the actual sex started slowly, always speeding up near the end as they often changed positions. But tonight…it was so…well…slow. It was incredibly loving tonight; it was like marking the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, which both of them needed.

Dean began to thrust slowly, not taking his eyes from Caitlyn's as she began to move with him. Blue and green met, loving gazes exchanged before both partners' eyes slid closed as they began to feel the love, bliss and pleasure growing between them. Caitlyn let out soft hums of appreciation, gentle moans leaving her lips as Dean kissed her neck tenderly, moving his hips and keeping that slow rhythm that was sending shivers through both their bodies. The heat between them was incredible and their hearts were beating fast as they drew closer to bliss. Loving, gentle kisses were shared and then their foreheads pressed together, both of them making the loudest noises of the night (which actually weren't loud at all) as they came, breathing into one another's mouths through their high. Slowing even further to a stop, Dean locked his lips around Caitlyn's, both of them wrapping their arms around each other and holding one another tightly. Dean reached behind him and pulled the sheets over them, looking deep into Caitlyn's eyes, not feeling nervous in any way as he said his next three words.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dean."

-TBC-

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought of the scene! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never thought he'd meet the love of his life in a brothel and she turns him into a real soft touch, but how will she react when she finds out about his past? Post Apocalypse. Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Brookes.

**A/N: **There's a surprise near the end of this one, so enjoy! Thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, favouriting, and of course reading. It means so much! xxxxx

**

* * *

What You Do To Me**

**Chapter Four**

Caitlyn awoke against Dean's chest, breathing in his scent and smiling. She heard his gruff voice as he awoke and smiled even wider.

"Morning, Sweetheart." He said, smiling at Caitlyn as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Morning, Dean." She replied, "Happy Saturday."

"Happy Saturday." Dean chuckled, kissing Caitlyn's lips tenderly before stroking a hand through her dark hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." Caitlyn replied, "With all my heart."

* * *

Sam headed up the corridor towards Dean's apartment, knocking and entering to hear female giggling and Dean's laugh accompanying it. He warily made his way over to find Dean pinning a girl on the floor, tickling her and biting her neck. Sam cleared his throat and Dean looked up, pulling the girl to her feet and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Dean chuckled, grinning at his brother.

Sam noticed several things at this point: Dean was holding this girl like teen boys hold their girlfriends and he was freakishly happy.

"Sam, this is Caitlyn," Dean began, kissing the girl's temple, "Caitlyn…this is my brother…this is Sammy."

Caitlyn beamed up at Sam and sighed.

"Hey, Sam. It's finally nice to meet you; I've been waiting four weeks." She said softly, her sweet voice making Sam smile as well as her face.

"Hi, Caitlyn," he replied, "How long has he been dating you then?"

"Four weeks…" Dean answered, "And I love her…"

Sam choked on the air and put a hand over his heart mockingly.

"You _love _her? My brother's in _love_?" He cried, "I didn't think it possible, Dean!"

"Neither did I." Dean replied, kissing Caitlyn's temple again, "But I am."

"And I love your brother." Caitlyn added, "Do we have your blessing?"

Sam was so shocked but he nodded and stuttered a little.

"Uh, yeah…yeah, of course you do!" Sam answered, "How'd you meet?"

* * *

Dean dragged Sam outside as Caitlyn went to the bathroom, his brother shocked at the story of Dean and Caitlyn's meeting.

"A fucking _brothel_?" Sam hissed quietly so people wouldn't overhear, "Dean…oh my God…this is low even for you!"

"Hey! For the record, she didn't even wanna be there in the first place," Dean argued, "Second, she's clean, and third, I love her no matter whether she came from a brothel, from the streets, or even a fucking asylum. I love her, Sam, and you can't change that!"

Sam sighed and nodded, patting Dean's shoulder supportively.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, it's just…I guess it was just a shock." He said quietly, Dean nodding in response before leading him back inside.

"Is everything okay?" Caitlyn asked, smiling as Dean pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Dean?"

"Everything's fine," Dean promised as he broke the kiss, taking Caitlyn's hand in his own, "Promise."

"Well, I'd better get going," Sam said with a sigh, "Sarah's gonna be worried sick."

Dean nodded and smiled, Sam surprised when Caitlyn hugged him.

"It's been lovely to meet you, Sam," She said softly, "I can't wait to meet Sarah."

"It's been great to meet you too," Sam replied, hugging her back, "Bye, guys."

Both Dean and Caitlyn stood by the apartment door and when Sam left they closed the door, running back to where they were before and resuming their tickle fight. Dean Winchester did not have tickle fights, however with Caitlyn, he couldn't resist.

* * *

Caitlyn moved her hips against Dean and leaned up, connecting her lips with his as he lifted her into his lap. Soft moans and quick breaths were the only sounds in the room as they made love that night, Dean leaning into Caitlyn's neck as he thrust again. A good twenty minutes passed before they finally came, but as he pulled out, Dean didn't notice the split condom. Neither did Caitlyn.

The following week, Caitlyn was due to start her monthly pain parade, but nothing happened. She waited yet another week, not expressing her fears of pregnancy to Dean. On the Friday of that second week, she bought three tests and carried them all out in the bathroom. Each one said positive. This was it. She was pregnant with Dean Winchester's baby, and she was so scared she just burst into tears. It could only be Dean's because he was the first and only man she'd slept with since her last period. She was crying and worrying so much that she didn't register Dean appear at the bathroom door. He found her sat on the closed toilet lid, sobbing her beautiful blue eyes out.

"Caitlyn?" He asked, noticing the stick in her hand, seeing two others on the bathroom counter, "Oh my God…"

Caitlyn looked up at Dean and tried to calm down, half expecting Dean to either shout at her or leave her.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, Caitlyn using all the energy she had to just nod, "Oh, baby…it's okay…"

That response shocked Caitlyn a little. Dean couldn't deny that he was scared. He was fucking terrified, but he wasn't going to up and leave the love of his life because the two of them had managed to put a bun in the oven.

"D-Dean?" She asked, Dean moving closer to her and kneeling by her side.

"We're having a baby?" Dean countered, Caitlyn nodding in response.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for getting pregnant…" Caitlyn whispered, Dean's jaw dropping at the apology.

"Caitlyn, don't be sorry…" Dean told her, "Don't be sorry…this is fantastic! I'm gonna be a daddy?"

A small, slightly unsure smile spread across Caitlyn's face.

"Yes…" She said softly, "You're gonna be a daddy…and I'm gonna be a mommy."

Dean smiled stunningly and kissed Caitlyn's lips passionately, his lover kissing him back.

"You're really not mad?" She asked, "You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad?" Dean breathed, "Do you realise that with you I've got everything I ever wanted in my life in one month?"

Caitlyn looked confused.

"I've got a woman who I love and who loves me back, I've got a stable home and I've got a baby on the way," Dean said softly, "And you know, we can start saving for a house…we'll get a house with a white picket fence and a backyard."

Caitlyn smiled through her tears and kissed Dean again, wrapping her arms around him which he returned happily. They held each other and shared sweet kisses, Dean assuring her that he was going to look after her and the baby inside her and that everything was going to be alright. He was looking forward to being a father, to buying a house for him and his family. He'd ask Caitlyn to marry her when the time was right and after he'd told her the truth about his past. If he lost her he didn't know what he'd do…

-TBC-

* * *

**D'awww they're having a baby! xxx Hope you enjoyed this chapter! THANKS FOR READING! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never thought he'd meet the love of his life in a brothel and she turns him into a real soft touch, but how will she react when she finds out about his past? Post Apocalypse. Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Brookes.

**A/N: **If you hate Sam in this chapter, I don't blame you. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites so far. You are all so wonderful!

**

* * *

What You Do To Me**

**Chapter Five**

"Dean...?" Caitlyn asked as she curled up to Dean in on the couch one Tuesday night a couple of weeks later, "What do we do...? I mean, do we tell anyone?"

Dean thought long and hard about it. If they told the closest people they had (Dean's family), how would they react? For a start, Bobby, Castiel, Sarah, Gabriel and Crowley hadn't met Caitlyn yet. That would be the best option, invite them all over so they could meet her.

"No...let's wait." Dean said with a sigh, "You've got the rest of my family to meet yet."

With a gentle smile, Caitlyn nodded and kissed her lover's lips. Not releasing his hand until he was fully stood up. They'd known about the pregnancy for two weeks now, and had been to the doctor for verification. Caitlyn was a month pregnant, and her first scan would be in two weeks. The young woman watched her lover head to their bedroom, returning with a small box in his hand. Taking Caitlyn's hand in his own, Dean got down on one knee, Caitlyn gasping in shock.

"I love you, Caitlyn," Dean told her, looking right into her beautiful blue eyes, "And I want you to know that I'm not doing this because you're pregnant...God this is so chick-flick."

Both of them chuckled lightly at that and Caitlyn's eyes filled with happy tears as Dean continued.

"I'm proposing to you because I've realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dean said softly, "I want to marry you, and I want to protect you and our baby. I want to look after the both of you and I want to love you as I have all the time I've known you. I love you, Caitlyn Brookes. Will you marry me?"

Caitlyn let out a sob and nodded, finally getting past the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Yes," she breathed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Dean beamed at her and opened the box revealing a gorgeous silver ring with an emerald in the middle, placing it on the fourth finger of Caitlyn's left hand before kissing it and standing, Caitlyn standing with him so they could share a passionate kiss and embrace.

* * *

That weekend, Caitlyn put on a dark purple long-sleeved dress, grabbing a pillow from the bed and slipping it up the dress, letting it rest where the waist band was. It looked just like a baby bump and Dean entered the room to see her looking in the mirror in their room, gently rubbing the pretend baby bump and smiling.

"God, is it that time already?" Dean laughed, Caitlyn grinning in response.

"I'm just trying it on for size." She said, pulling the pillow out, "Wait until I can't just pull it out like a pillow beneath fabric."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and rested a protective hand on her stomach.

"I love you, Caitlyn."

"I love you too, Dean."

The knocking at the door caught their attention and Dean took Caitlyn's hand, leading her close to the door before wrapping his arms around her waist as he stood behind her.

"It's open!" He called, smiling as his weird family entered and lay eyes on the girl he was holding close to him.

They all smiled at Caitlyn who waved shyly at them.

"Everyone, this is Caitlyn Brookes…my fiancé, and Caitlyn, this is my family." Dean said, indicating each person as he introduced them, "Sam you've met already, Sam's girlfriend Sarah, Bobby, Castiel, Gabriel and him…that's Crowley."

"Wow," Caitlyn breathed, "Hey, everyone!"

"We've got more news…" Dean said, looking at Caitlyn who pulled Dean's hands to rest on her stomach.

"We're having a baby." She told them, everyone's mouths dropping open in shock.

"What?" Sam asked, Sarah tapping his arm slightly.

"That's wonderful!" She cried, hugging both Dean and Caitlyn, "Congratulations."

The others snapped out of it and went to hug the couple, Sam shaking his head and shouting above everyone.

"I'm sorry, Dean," He began, "You're marrying a former whore who you've gotten pregnant?"

Everyone stopped and stared in disbelief at Sam, Caitlyn suddenly flushing with the humiliation of her previous work.

"Sam." Bobby warned, "Enough."

"Are you willing to put your 'fiancé' and unborn child in danger?" Sam asked, earning a confused look from Caitlyn, "Oh, he's not told you?"

"Dean?" Caitlyn asked, looking up at her fiancé and then back to Sam.

"Two members of this family, if you can call it that, are angels," Sam told her, "And one's a demon."

"Sam Winchester, hold your tongue." Castiel scolded, Sam ignoring him and continuing.

"Think about it, Caitlyn!" Sam exclaimed, "Why do you think that Dean was so vague about his past?"

"Castiel and Gabriel…" Caitlyn breathed, realising that those were angel names, "Crowley…"

"Well done. We're not a normal family, Caitlyn." Sam told her, actual satisfaction in his eyes from wrecking this family meeting, "We hunt things, demons, ghosts, werewolves…the monsters under the bed you were scared of as a kid…"

"Sammy, stop it." Dean growled when he saw Caitlyn's shocked face, "That's enough."

Caitlyn broke away from Dean's hold and made for the door, leaving and slamming it shut.

"Caitlyn!" Dean called, going after his girl, "I want you guys to watch the place while I get her back, and when we get back I want _him_ gone."

He pointed at Sam with that last sentence and shut the door, the others looking at the younger Winchester with shock and disappointment.

"Right, get your ass home." Sarah said angrily, Sam's smirk dropping when he saw her furious and disappointed eyes, "GO!"

Sam turned and left with Sarah, who yelled at him all the way home, telling him what a fucking jerk he'd been.

Meanwhile, Dean couldn't find Caitlyn anywhere. He called her but her cell phone was turned off, probably still in the apartment. He began to panic and started searching their favourite places for her.

* * *

In the apartment, the others sat on the sofas, looking to each other in disbelief.

"Could you believe what you were hearing?" Bobby asked, the others shaking their heads.

"What was Sam's problem with that?" Castiel asked, "They're in love, they're getting married, and yes it's happened rather fast but is it anyone else's business."

"Sam told them they had his blessing…" Bobby revealed, Castiel sighing.

"I hope she's alright, bless her heart." The angel said, Gabriel and Crowley nodding in response.

"Sam's got problems," Crowley said, "It's insecurity about losing his brother because Dean's time is going to be focussed on Caitlyn and the baby, and they aren't going to be hunting anymore."

"Whatever happens," Gabriel began, "We'd better stand by Dean and Caitlyn…and try and talk sense into Sam."

All of them prayed that Dean would find her and she'd be okay.

-TBC-

* * *

**Again, if you hate Sam, I really don't blame you. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never thought he'd meet the love of his life in a brothel and she turns him into a real soft touch, but how will she react when she finds out about his past? Post Apocalypse. Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Brookes.

**A/N: **I'd just like to thank you all for your support with this so far! Chapter six! ENJOY! xxxxxxx  
**

* * *

What You Do To Me**

**Chapter Six**

Dean had searched for an hour, finally pulling up at the last place he could think of. He found her sat outside her favourite music store, her head in her hands as she sobbed quietly.

"Caitlyn?" He asked, Caitlyn's head snapping up.

"You lied to me." She breathed, "You _lied _to me."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't wanna tell you because it's not the kinda thing you blurt out when you first meet someone," Dean said, sitting beside her, "I'm sorry it had to come out the way it did…I was going to tell you, honestly. I didn't think my stupid brother had it in him to do that."

Caitlyn ran a shaking hand through her hair and sniffled, her mascara-stained tears running down her face as she thought. Dean's eyes just read complete honesty, and Sam had been a jerk about everything. Dean loved her. He'd given her a home and he'd provided her with food, clothes, warmth and care. She could understand that Dean's past was one that isn't to be shared on a first date or anything. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlyn…" Dean whispered, thinking his relationship was destroyed, "If you wanna move out, I'll help you find somewhere…just as long as I can see my baby…"

"Dean…" Caitlyn said softly, moving closer to him, "Don't talk that way…I'm not gonna leave you because you didn't tell me about your past…"

Dean looked up at his fiancé with tears in his eyes.

"I know you were trying to protect me…" She said softly, resting a hand on her stomach, where their child was growing, "To protect _us_…I want my baby to come into the world to a father like you, to a family like yours…angels and demon included."

"You want your kid to be born into a family with a demon?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Clearly he's a…well…good demon…if he's part of your family, you must trust him." Caitlyn replied, "I want to be with you, no matter what's happened in your life."

Dean smiled, despite a tear falling down his face and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the lips of his fiancé, the mother of his unborn child.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." Caitlyn replied, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "Take me home, huh…? It's cold."

Dean beamed at Caitlyn and held her close, kissing her temple and taking her hand before leading her to the Impala.

* * *

The four men looked up as the apartment door opened and Caitlyn walked in, followed by Dean.

"Where's Sam?" She asked, Dean taking a deep breath before answering.

"I asked Sarah to take him home." He said, "If he's gonna be a bastard with you, he's not coming over here."

Caitlyn sighed and looked at everyone who smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for wrecking everything…" She said softly.

"No, no, no." Dean told her, "That was Sam, not you."

The others got up to give her a hug and she burst into tears again, feeling so lucky to now be part of such a wonderful family.

"We'll let you…you know…" Bobby said to Dean, Dean nodding in response and thanking him as the others left.

Caitlyn turned to Dean with tearful eyes and he pulled her close, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry for Sam wrecking this," He said softly, "I'll be dealing with him later."

Caitlyn broke away and kissed Dean's lips.

"I'm tired…" she said in an almost whisper, "I need to lie down…"

"Okay." Dean replied, feeling her slide their hands together.

"Would you…um…would you come with me?" She asked, "Lull me to sleep?"

Dean was taken back a little by the request. He'd never lulled anyone to sleep other than Sam and he was a baby when that happened.

"Alright." Dean answered, locking the apartment door and heading into the bedroom with Caitlyn.

Caitlyn removed her dress and put on a tank top and sweatpants, climbing into bed beside Dean who changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Are you tired too?" She asked, Dean nodding in response.

It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, but after the events of that day and the hour's searching Dean had done, the panicking and the distress, both of them were exhausted. That level of stress wasn't good for a pregnant woman, even though the baby was just a tiny kidney bean inside her at the moment. Dean let Caitlyn rest on his chest. He stroked his fingers through her dark hair and whispered words of love and comfort to her as she drifted off to sleep. When she'd fallen asleep and rolled away from him, he got out of bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead, hoping she wouldn't hear what he was about to do. She needed her sleep.

He called Sam.

"You fucking jerk-off!" Dean hissed down the phone at his brother, "What fucking right did you have to tell her all that? I was waiting, Sam! Waiting for the right time!"

_"__The right fucking time would be never!" _Sam argued,_ "Dean, she used to work in a fucking whorehouse! She opened her legs for any guy who came along!" _

"Hey, we talked about this! You know that Caitlyn wasn't there out of choice _and_ you know I love her no matter what!" Dean growled, "What's with you? Why can't you be happy for me?"

With that, Sam hung up.

"Dean?" Caitlyn asked, standing at the door to the bedroom having slept for a mere half hour, "Are you okay?"

"Oh my God…sorry, babe, did I wake you?" He asked, "I was just telling Sam what a jerk he was."

"I heard voices…" Caitlyn replied, "So you're okay?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, turning his cell phone off and heading back to the bedroom with his lover, "C'mon, let's get you back to sleep, you look really tired."

"You won't leave us will you?" She asked as they got back in bed, "You know…to go hunting?"

Dean grimaced when he saw tears in her eyes and he pulled her close.

"No!" He breathed, "Good God, no! I've stopped hunting, I was just coming back from my last hunt ever when I met you…I wouldn't dream of leaving you and our baby, I won't do it!"

Caitlyn nodded and smiled weakly, curling up to Dean and gripping him tight.

Damnit. Sam had sent her brain into panic mode now. Sam had caused Caitlyn to become insecure and scared that Dean would leave her and their child. The next time Dean saw Sam, he'd teach him a damn good lesson.

-TBC-

* * *

**Yeah, go Dean! THANKS FOR READING! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never thought he'd meet the love of his life in a brothel and she turns him into a real soft touch, but how will she react when she finds out about his past? Post Apocalypse. Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Brookes.

**

* * *

What You Do To Me**

**Chapter Seven**

Caitlyn awoke at around six-thirty, panicking when she found Dean missing. She climbed out of bed, reaching the bedroom door to hear a familiar voice singing (of all things).

"_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain.  
I'd hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain." _

She bravely opened the bedroom door and stepped out to hear the radio playing and to see Dean stood at the stove. Dean turned and smiled at Caitlyn, pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips.

"Morning, baby." He whispered.

"Morning, honey." She replied, "You excited for the scan?"

Dean nodded and kissed Caitlyn's lips, the young woman sitting to enjoy her breakfast. There was nothing like a slice of toast and orange juice to wake you up.

* * *

"Miss Brookes?" Dr. Bellamy asked, her gentle smile encouraging as Dean and Caitlyn stood, heading for the room, "How are you, Caitlyn?"

"I'm good thanks," Caitlyn replied, Dr. Bellamy nodding in response, "I've started with the morning sickness."

The doctor nodded again and looked to Dean.

"Dean…everything okay with you?"

"Awesome." Dean answered, winding a protective arm around Caitlyn, "I just can't wait to be a dad."

Dr. Bellamy grinned at Dean before asking Caitlyn to lie down on the bed near the scanning equipment.

"Okay, this gel's gonna be cold." She warned, Caitlyn giggling and shuffling as the cold stuff hit her belly.

Dean slid their hands together and linked their fingers, both of them gaping in shock as they saw their baby appear on the screen. It was tiny, and it looked like a pebble rather than a baby, but then again, Caitlyn was only six weeks pregnant.

"Here's your baby." Dr. Bellamy said, a tear rolling down Caitlyn's face.

"Dean, look…"

"I know."

* * *

"Are we going to show Sam?" Caitlyn asked, Dean taking a deep breath and thinking about it as the couple entered their apartment.

"Maybe at an appropriate point, like, when he's got the guts to come and apologise." Dean replied, "I still can't get over the way he treated you."

"Let's not talk about that, huh?" Caitlyn said, the response concerning Dean a little.

He didn't want to get her upset though because stress like that wasn't good for the baby.

"I'm taking a bath." Caitlyn said with a familiar glint in her eye, "You coming with me?"

Dean bit his lip, feeling so much like the world's biggest girl right now.

"Okay."

He locked the apartment door and Caitlyn grabbed them some comfortable clothes, both of them heading into the bathroom.

When they got into the water, Dean held Caitlyn close, kissing her head and putting his hand on her belly.

"Hey, tiger," He said softly, rubbing her belly with his thumb, "I'm your dad…and I'm gonna do a good job with you, I swear."

Caitlyn placed her hand above Dean's.

"And I'm your momma…we're going to look after you, little one."

The young woman's eyes drifted shut as she felt Dean's lips on her shoulders and neck, breathing a soft sigh as she snuggled against him.

"Oh, I love you, Dean." She whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Dean replied, holding her close and moving his head around as she did hers for their lips to meet in a deep, tender kiss.

* * *

There was a knock at the door later that day, and Caitlyn nervously went to answer it. She was met by Sam's strangely sad face and she went to close the door but Sam stopped her.

"DEAN!" She cried, Dean rushing out of the bedroom to see Sam in the doorway, Caitlyn backing away slowly.

"Don't you fucking touch her, Sam!" Dean warned, shocked when Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I…I heard you had a scan…" He whispered, Dean pulling Caitlyn close as Sam shut the door, "And I wanted to say…I'm sorry…"

Caitlyn lifted her head from Dean's chest and looked up at Sam.

"I know I said some horrible things…and that I didn't give you guys a chance, and that's so unfair…" Sam began, "It's so great that you guys are having a kid…and I guess…I guess I just couldn't get past the fact that my brother had fallen in love…and you're having a kid…"

Dean sighed and pulled Sam into a hug, Caitlyn smiling at the reunion, but then Sam came to her and she was terrified he'd hit her on something but he just pulled her close, rubbing her back as they shared a hug. Caitlyn smiled through tears she was trying to hide and linked fingers with her future brother-in-laws.

"Come on, I'll show you the photo."

Dean wasn't too happy about his brother showing up and all being forgiven suddenly, but it made Caitlyn happy, and she was all he cared about.

Sam smiled at the photo and then Caitlyn showed him the DVD of her scan.

"Dean, you made a peanut!" Sam laughed, Dean chuckling in response.

In honesty, he couldn't wait for his brother to leave…but obviously, in front of Caitlyn, he couldn't say that.

-TBC-


End file.
